Vampire Bella
by twilight-saga-lover95
Summary: they said that i was dead but really i was just beginning to live. what happens if Edward couldn't resist Bella's blood in biology and ended up turning her? ExB AxJ EMxR ESxC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up on a bed that was not mine. In a room that was not mine. I looked around. It all seemed familiar like i've been here before but not for a long time. That's when I remembered. I wasn't in Phoenix Arizona anymore no I was now in Forks Washington the rainiest place in the continental U.S. I moved here to live with Charlie so my mom could go around the country with her new husband Phil and his baseball team. Now here I was in my room that I stayed in every summer since my mom left my dad when I was a baby until I put my foot down at age 14. than Charlie would come up and visit in Phoenix so I could stay out of dreary Forks but for my mom I am here once again in the town I escaped from when I was a child.

I laid in bed just thinking. Today was my first day of Forks High and I was not entirely excited. See I don't get along with people my own age that well. My mom was my best friend so it's kind of hard to leave her but I knew she needed to be with Phil so I made the sacrifice. I was really mature for my age. I was pretty much the mom while my mom Renee was more of the child. She was crazy, fun, and free while I was more contained, boring, and conserved. School was going to be hard. In Phoenix I was never popular and I wasn't expecting anything different here. Why would I when I was nothing out of the ordinary, nothing special. I was the girl with plain brown hair and plain brown eyes to match. Pale skin, average height and average weight. I was girl who would rather read than watch television not that I didn't watch my fair share. I was the freak that you didn't talk to unless you wanted to die a social death.

I rolled out of bed deciding that it was time to get ready, I didn't want to be late my first day after all. I was a junior in high school and I was transferring half way through the semester gun right. I stepped in the shower letting the hot water release some of the tension in my muscles. I felt instantly better but I still wasn't relaxed. It's the first day of a new school how could I be? When the water turned cold I stepped out wrapping a towel around my body and a separate one around my hair. I blow dried my hair and combed all of the knots out. I dressed in casual dark skinny jeans and a white long sleeve shirt. I threw on my clear converse to make the outfit perfect. How cool is that they were clear so whatever socks I wore that's what the color of my shoe was and since I had every color sock I always was able to match my shoes to my outfit. Since I was wearing a plain white shirt I out on white socks. I looked at myself in the mirror. The first word that came to mind was _plain_. Perfect maybe I wouldn't attract that much attention. I ran down stairs and ate a bowl of cereal. I grabbed my car keys and ran out side to my baby, my truck.

Any hopes of not drawing attention to myself are gone. With my truck I surely would. Not because it was beautiful, or new, or expensive but because it was old, rusted, and really loud. So loud you could hear it from about a mile away, no exaggeration. Ok maybe a little but you get my point, it's really loud. My dad bought it for me as a home coming present. I told him he didn't have to because I was planning on buying my own car. He insisted saying he got it really cheap off an old friend who was now in a wheel chair so he had no use of it anymore. I thanked him without further questioning something I don't normally do but I needed a car and I'm not sure if I could've bought one even with all the money I saved up. You see Charlie is the police chief which was cool and made me feel safe even if nothing would ever happen in a small town like Forks. But I refused to be driven around in a car with blinking lights on top. Nothing attracts traffic more than a police car. I didn't mind my truck being old though. It was a red rusty old chevy. It was plain and boring like me, it was a match made in heaven. Anyway I wouldn't trade it for the world. It's my baby.

I hopped in the truck and started driving in the direction Charlie told me the school was. I suddenly saw a sign that said Forks Hight School. I quickly turned into the school. There were a few other cars but I figured most of them were teachers. I saw a sign that said front office and I went in the door it pointed to. Inside the room it was uncomfortably warm. Behind the front desk there was a red headed women with glasses.

I walked up to the desk but she didn't notice I had entered so I cleared my throat and said "Excuse me."

"oh hi deary what can I do for you?" she asked sweetly.

"um hi I'm Bella Swan the new girl and I was wondering if I could have my schedule?" I asked.

Realization showed on her face. "oh yes of coarse Isabella-"

"please just Bella," I corrected her.

"right well Bella I'm Ms. Cope and here is your schedule and a map of the school. Here I need you to have this slip signed by all of your teachers and you need to bring it back to me at the end of the day," she said with a smile handing me all of my necessities for the day.

I thanked her and walked out of the office. By now other cars were coming in so I quickly got in mine and followed them to where they were going on the other side of the school. I got out and was surprised to see what I saw. My car did not stand out. Everyones car was old like mine. Actually the nicest car here was a silver shiny volvo and compared to the rest of the cars it was like a god and all of the rest of the cars were low peasants. I'm not someone who is into cars but that car was really nice especially compared to every other piece of metal around me. I walked in the school and I could feel eyes staring at me the whole way. I tried to memorize the map so I wouldn't have to hold it in front of my face the whole day. It wasn't that hard to memorize considering how small of a school it was. I had history first in building 4 room 336 with Mr. Bersik. The room wasn't hard to find considering there was a huge 4 on the building it was in.

When I got to the room I walked in and found all eyes on me. I silently walked to the front keeping my head down afraid to meet the eyes of all of the people staring at me. I walked up to the teacher and handed him the paper. He signed it and told me to sit in the back. He thankfully didn't make me introduce myself. A boy with blond spiky hair and blue eyes was sitting next to me. He had a cute face that was still baby looking and round. He smiled immediately when I came and sat next to him.

"hi I'm Mike Newton!" he exclaimed.

"hi, I'm Bella," I answered trying my best to be polite.

The rest of the period was filled with Mike blabbing on about things I didn't care about and asking me stupid questions. I answered them all and continued the conversation to be polite. He offered to walk me to my next class and I agreed because I wanted to get there on time.

The rest of the morning went like that. Everyone would stare at me as I walked in the class room. I would hand the teacher my slip and they would point out a seat in the back. None of them made me introduce myself which I was very thankful for. You'd think sitting in the back would take away from the stairs. Well it didn't. Instead it made it worse. People would fully turn around and stare at me. That was worse than the ones next to me because with them they could stare out of the corner of their eyes and it wasn't as obvious. Now though I felt like I was on display for the whole world to see. There would always be someone who was braver than the rest and who would talk to me, mostly introduce themselves.

Suddenly the bell rang and I was walking with a girl from my english class whose name I think is Jessica who offered me a seat at her lunch table. I was ecstatic someone asked me. Now I wouldn't have to eat in the bathroom like Katye in Mean Girls. I was walking with her and she was happily chatting. I wasn't really paying attention more like nodding when necessary. We walked to the lunch line and bought food. She than walked me over to a table. Sitting there was Mike, a really nice girl named Angela who was in my spanish class, a boy named Eric, a boy named Tyler, and a girl named Lauren who seemed to hate me for some reason. I sat in between Jessica and Mike which was the only seat open. I looked around the cafeteria to see people chatting happily. Some people would glance in my direction which made me really self conscious. Suddenly I saw a table on the other side of the cafeteria that had five people sitting at it. The thing that really got my attention is that they were all indescribably beautiful. I have never seen anyone who could even compare to their looks. Not even the hottest movie stars could compare.

"who are they?" I asked Jessica.

She followed my glance to see who I was looking at. When she saw who it was she giggled.

"those are the Cullen's and the Hale twins." she said "the blonds are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, the brunettes are Alice, Emmet, and Edward Cullen. They are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. She was like their aunt or something and adopted them all."

"that's so sweet of her to take all of them in like that."

"yeah but I heard she like can't have children." she stated like that would make her any less kind. I could already tell Jessica was a gossiper.

My eyes suddenly locked on a bronze haired boy. He was without a question the most stunning boy I have ever seen. His hair was in a messy disarray that made it look like he just got out of bed but still looked like he could've spent hours on it to get it perfect. Sort of like he just stepped out of a hair jell photo shoot.

"who is the one with the reddish brown hair?" I questioned.

"that's Edward Cullen. Rosalie and Emmet are dating and so are Jasper and Alice. He's the only single one." she said.

Right when she said that his head snapped up and our eyes locked. It was almost as if he could hear his name being called even though he was on the other side of the room. His face was like nothing I have ever seen before. It was absolutely gorgeous. He stared at me but not like all of the others today to stare at me. He stared at me as if I had a secret he was trying to break from me. I looked down blushing.

"don't get your hopes up with him. He doesn't date, apparently none of the girls hear are pretty enough for him." she said with a snort.

"wasn't planning on it," I replied dryly.

I wondered when he turned her down. The thought brought a small smile to my lips. I looked up to see Edward turn around back to his table. If I wasn't mistaken i'd say he was smiling but I couldn't be sure considering his back was facing me.

The bell rang and I walked with Mike to biology since he was in my class. He was really nice always offering to help me but I felt like he was a little too friendly. I walked into the classroom and saw Edward Cullen had the only seat next to him. When I took my first step into the room I walked past the fan and it blew my hair across my face. Suddenly Edward went all rigged and had a face of pure disgust on. I quickly stumbled to the teachers desk to hand him the slip I needed signed tripping on the way and only barley catching myself on another students desk. She giggle and I blushed furiously. Than I walked to the teacher and handed him the slip I needed to get signed. He signed it and told me to sit next to Edward.

I sat down and looked at him. He was glaring at me. His eyes were pure black. They were kind of creepy I have never seen eyes so black before. He had a strong jaw line and his face was flawless. The thing that scared me the most was his stare. His stare wasn't like the other students or even like the one he gave me earlier. No this stare was one of pure hatred. I didn't know why he hated me but I'm pretty sure he did. I inconspicuously sniffed my hair. It smelled like the strawberry shampoo I always use. And I loved the sent it was my favorite. I looked over at him again to see him giving me a death glare. This was not fair, why did he have to be so mean. I didn't know him and he already hated me. What did I ever do to him to make him treat me this way. I'll tell you what nothing that's what I did nothing so why was I being punished. I was so stressed right now that I just closed my eyes while rubbing my templates. I opened them about a minute later and realized the teacher wasn't talking anymore. No one was. In fact everyone was lying limp on their desks. They were all dead.

I was scared, I was about to scream when a hand covered my mouth so I couldn't. The hand was cold, colder than anyone I have ever touched before. I looked over to see Edward's hand on my mouth while he was standing behind me. He suddenly lowered his head so that his cold lips were on my neck. He parted his lips slightly so that his hard teeth were on my flesh. He than bit down. I would've let out a scream but his hand was still covering my mouth keeping my screams in.

I suddenly felt his lips leave my neck. I felt cold strong arms lift me up bridal style and carry me. My eyes were closed so I couldn't see where I was going but I was aware that I was moving really fast. Wind was blowing against my face and it all of a sudden stopped. I was laid down on something nice and soft and I heard voices around me but I couldn't quite make them out because there was a screaming noise in the room. That's when I realized that the screaming was me. I was screaming. Than I felt it. I felt the pain I was in. it was horrible. It was as if someone took a match and lit my whole body on fie. I felt like I was burning. I was screaming and thrashing around. I suddenly felt a cold had wrap around mine. It felt so good and made my hand the only part of my body that didn't feel as if it were on fire. Please just let me die was all I could think. Anything would be better than the pain I was going through right now. I would gladly welcome death with open arms at this point if it would just stop the pain I was going through. What felt like years later I felt my heart beat quicken and the fire burned more intensely in my heart. I was screaming my head off. Than my heart slowed until it stopped altogether and the burning subsided. Was that it was I dead?

I opened my eyes. And gasped in shock. Everything was so clear. It was like I was seeing for the first time. I could see every small dust particle dance around the room. I could hear everything too. I was ale to hear a creek and footsteps. That's when I took in my surroundings. I was in a room that was black and gold. I was on a black leather couch that was very comfortable. There were Cd's all over the room and a huge flat screen plasma television. I heard someone clear there throat and I turned around to see five people I recognized from school as the Cullen's and Hale's and two other people. I was confused why was I sitting here in a room with them and why was I in so much pain before. Than the memories came back to me. The school day, sitting next to Edward in biology, closing my eyes and opening them to see everyone around me dead, trying to scream but having Edward's hand silence me, him biting me, me being picked up and of coarse the pain. What had he done to me.

"what am I?" I croaked out afraid for them to answer my question.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: ok so that was the first chapter. How was it? do you think this story is worth continuing??? If you have any questions let me know. So does anyone have any ideas about what I can do with the rest of the story? Please review and tell me your ideas, questions, and what you thought. If you are an author on this website than you know that we live to get reviews so please REVIEW!!! :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ok I know I forgot to do this sooner but here it is, this is for the whole story, I do not own twilight or any of the charecters unless I create some of my own. They all belong to the amazingly magnificent Stephenie Meyer!!! sadly not me :(**

Chapter 2

"Bella we are vampires," Carlisle said as they all looked at me waiting for my reaction. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. that's when I realized I didn't need to breathe but my smell was amazing and I instantly started a regular breathing pattern. Scent was important now and if I tried to hold my breath it was uncomfortable.

Everyone looked scared and I realized that I hadn't answered them.

"Bella are you ok?" Alice asked.

"yeah I'm fine I actually guessed that you were vampires when I was bitten I was just making sure." I said. I couldn't help but realize how Edward flinched when I mentioned being bitten.

"ok so if this is done I think I should get home I have to make dinner for Charlie." I said after a long awkward silence.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible." Carlisle said.

"what do you mean?" I asked.

"Bella it's three days since you've been changed. Everyone thinks you're dead." he stated sadly. I let that information sink in.

"you mean I can never see Charlie again or Renee?" I asked sadly.

He just nodded. I felt like I was about to cry but I held it in not wanting to look weak. I put a smile on my face and said "ok so now that I'm a vampire what do I do."

they all looked at me as if to see if I was really ok.

"well first you should go hunting I'm sure you are awfully hungry."

I didn't realize it until he said it but now I felt a burning in the back of my throat. I moved my hand so it was covering my throat. Ok so hunting my first vampire act but wait that means drinking blood. I can't do that, I won't. I won't kill someone who is innocent to fill my hunger that would just make me a monster.

I shook my head, "I can't go hunting." I say while everyone looks at me strangely, "I'm sorry but I can't kill people for my own thirst." I shook my head violently "I'm sorry I just can't." I finished looking down.

"well thats good," Carlisle said which made me look up. What is he saying. Does he want me to starve. "because we don't drink humans we drink animals blood. We call ourselves vegetarians. Just like you we don't like to kill innocent humans to quench our thirst." that made me feel a lot better about being with the Cullen's.

"so if you don't kill humans how did I end up here?" I asked. Edward shrunk back when I said this and I instantly felt bad. "oh I'm not blaming you for anything Edward I mean everybody says I'm dead but really I'm just beginning to live. This is a new life for me a new chance and I don't blame you for what you did, it's just I'm curious." Edward looked at me with shocked eyes.

"Bella you were Edwards La Tua Cantante, that means you were his singer. Your blood appealed to him more than any other blood in the world. It was like it was made just for him. It is hard to control yourself when around a human without great practice but around your La Tua Cantante you might as well forget about it. I'm surprised he lasted as far into the period as he did."

I nodded taking this all in. "So how does everyone think I died?" I was curious to know how people thought I died.

"we made it look like there was a huge explosion in the biology room, so bad that they won't be able to tell who the bodies are so everyone thinks you and Edward are among the people who died in the accident. So everyone will be going to school for about another few weeks, than we will claim it is too hard to live here without Edward and we will move on." I nodded. "so for the next few weeks it'll be Edward, Esme and yourself in the house, you guys can't leave because you are assumed to be dead. Well it's time for me to go to work and everybody to go to school so Edward why don't you take Bella hunting and explain some rules to her and than we can all talk more about this when we all come home."

Everyone nodded and left. Alice and Emmet gave me a hug good bye while Jasper and Rosalie just smiled. I could tell Carlisle was the leader of the family or coven by the way everyone respected him. He was definitely a father figure and Esme was definitely a mother figure. No one could ever replace Renee and Charlie but I could see myself looking up to them as parental figures.

I looked over at Edward to see him staring at me. "ok so how do we hunt?" I asked eager to do something as a vampire.

"look if you want Esme can bring you hunting instead of me." he offered.

That's strange, "I was actually looking forward to hunting with you and getting to know you better but if you don't want to I totally understand-"

"it's not that it's just don't you hate me? How can you even stand to be near me?"

"what are you talking about?" I was confused why would I hate him. I just met him.

"Bella I killed you, I'm the one who damned you to this life and took you away from your human one with all of your family and friends."

"Edward I already told you I don't blame you, it's not your fault that I was your singer and no one blames you for what happened including me. And you didn't kill me you created me. I was dying, everyday I got closer to my death whether it would be tomorrow or in 90 years I was going to die. Now I'm not, you gave me the chance to live and experience life, you gave me a chance at a new life and for that I thank you. I'm not mad at you for giving me a shot at a new life or for taking me from my old one. Yes I will miss it everyday and I will miss it a lot, but now I will get to be happy and you should not feel guilty for giving me that."

"how could you thank me for this?" he said looking at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"you gave me a chance Edward. Come on let's hunt." I said walking out the door. I didn't know where I was going but I knew he was following at that he would show me the way.

The car ride was silent. We were in his volvo driving somewhere I didn't know where though. We arrived at the destination in about two minutes. He got out and broke into a run into the forrest in front of us. I was never coordinated, I was the girl who would trip on air and at least 10 times a day so I was hesitant about running after him. He came back and looked at me like I had two heads.

"why aren't you following me?" he asked.

"I don't want to trip," I said looking down embarrassed. I was so happy when I didn't feel the all too familiar warmth of a blush rising to my face. Than I realized that vampires didn't blush.

Edward laughed out loud at this and I looked up at him.

"it's not funny, you don't know how klutzy I am." aggravated that he was laughing at me.

"I'm sorry it's just that you do realize you're a vampire right?" he said. I just stared at him not getting where this was going so he continued. "that means you are inhumanly fast, strong, beautiful, all of that." I still wasn't following him. He sighed. "it also means you aren't a klutz anymore and you have amazing grace and coordination." I than realized that I haven't fallen once since I woke up.

He than took off to a run and I followed him. The speed was exhilarating. I've never felt anything like it. The wind was blowing against my face fast and strong yet it felt warm compared to my now cold skin. There were leaves, sticks, and trees everywhere but I dodged them all. It was like running was already second nature for me. I started to speed up and I ran right past Edward saying 'come on slow poke' and than running full speed ahead. I could hear his musical laugh behind me and suddenly he was right next to me. I pushed myself harder and than smelt an amazing smell and went in the other direction. I came out of the trees in a little clearing and saw a herd of deers. Without knowing what I was doing I pounced on the sucking three dry. Next to me I saw Edward bite into one and I couldn't help but be mesmerized. He was so graceful the way he pounced. When he was done it looked like he didn't do anything. He looked exactly the same as he had a minute ago only his eyes were a lighter gold. His shirt wasn't even crumpled. I stepped away from the dead deer and looked at myself. I looked the same too. Wow I thought I would've been a mess. I smiled at Edward.

"wow you aren't even dirty," he said sounding astonished. "and for a knew born, wow, I'm impressed."

I smiled at him "you're one to talk you looked so graceful, kind of like a lion." I told him.

He laughed, "that's the animal my family says I look like too." he said with a smile.

I smiled back and than looked down at the dead deers. I felt horrible but it was better than killing people.

"what do we do with the..." I trailed off not being able to finish the sentence.

"don't worry i'll take care of it, we should probably head back," he said.

"race you." I said and before he answered I was running.

I felt a huge gust of wind and than saw Edward running past me. I pushed myself harder but he still won. I walked to car sulking with a pout on my face.

"how did you win? I even cheated by leaving early."

he chucked, "don't worry I'm the fastest in the family." he told me proudly.

When we got home everyone else was already there. I didn't realize we had been hunting for so long. Everyone was in the dining room around a large wooden table. Carlisle was at the head with Esme to the right of him. Next to her was Emmet than Rosalie. Across from Rosalie was Jasper than Alice next to him. Edward went and took the seat next to Alice and on Carlisle's left. I took the only open seat which was across from Carlisle at the other head of the table.

Carlisle started talking and he told me about all of the rules of being a vampire. About the volturi and pretty much all I need to know. He told me about how everyone in this family came to be here. I couldn't help but feel pain when I heard everyone's story. Carlisle leading a vampire search for his dad being bitten and hiding so he wouldn't be destroyed, Edward losing both his parents to a disease, Esme losing her child and being so sad she committed suicide, Rosalie being raped by her fiancee, Emmet being attacked by a bear, Alice not remembering her past at all, and Jasper being turned and having to train and kill newborns. He told me how he was so thirsty he just attacked a herd of dear and realized that he could live off of them instead of being a monster and killing humans, making them all vegetarian vampires. Than he asked me a question that I knew the answer to immediately.

"do you want to stay with us?"

"yes, I mean if you don't mind, I totally understand if you don't want me to, I wouldn't want to intrude or be a bother." I rambled on.

"Bell we would love it if you would stay with us." Esme said interrupting my rant with a motherly smile.

"thank you." I said returning her smile.

"yay I have a new little sis this is so exciting!" Emmet boomed. While Rosalie rolled her eyes and hit him in the back of the head. She smiled a nice warm genuine smile at me letting me know she accepted.

"oh my god yay I'm so exited I already saw this coming so your room is ready Bella it's the one next to Edward's room." Jasper put a hand on her shoulder and she instantly relaxed. He just smiled up at me and I smiled back. They really were a cute couple, and perfect too. He was somehow able to calm her down.

"thanks Alice you didn't have to, wait what did you mean you already saw this coming." I asked.

"oh I can see the future, so I know you'll love the room." she said happily.

"wow you can see the future?" she nodded. "that's so cool, does everyone have powers, what's mine, can I see the future too?" now I was excited. First I have super strength, and speed now I have an even cooler power.

"no only Alice can see the future, I can ready minds though, and Jasper can control emotions and feel emotions." Edward stated. Well now I understand how he was able to calm Alice down so much.

"you can read minds, oh my god you were able to read my mind the whole time, why didn't you tell me, that's so embarrassing." I whined. He probably thinks I'm a freak now. Great just what I need.

"actually Bella I can't read your mind. Even when you were human I couldn't, it's really frustrating, you're the only person I have ever come across where I couldn't read their mind," he mumbled.

Oh what a relief. That would've been so embarrassing especially when I was human and was looking at him in school.

"which brings us to your power." Carlisle said taking me out of my thoughts.

"I have a power!" I shouted. I started jumping up and down in my seat. This is so exciting.

"well we think your power is that you have a shield. You can block any mental power like Edward's mind reading but not Alice or Jasper's power because they are both physical and emotional." I nodded taking this in. I can't believe I have a power. I than concentrated really hard. Trying to stretch my shield. Maybe I could shield others too. Probably not but it's worth a try. Suddenly I felt as if someone else's presence was in my shield and I recognized it as Rosalie.

"Bella what did you just do?" Edward asked sounding confused.

"what are you talking about Edward?" I asked sweetly.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "I can't hear Rosalie's thoughts." he said.

Everyone stared at me with confused expressions. "I thought maybe I could expand it or maybe take it away and I tried to expand it and well Rosalie was closest so..." I said timidly.

"how far can it stretch?" Emmet asked.

I concentrated and stretched it farther. Now I was able to feel Jasper's presence too. I smiled to myself.

"stop it," Edward all but whined.

Everyone looked at Edward confused. Almost like they weren't used to him playing around and acting like he was now. I laughed but than began to feel very exhausted. I suddenly felt the shield snap back into place around just my head. I had a head rush.

"ow ok so I was able to get Jasper and Rosalie in my shield and I'm pretty sure I can go farther but I need to practice."

I stopped talking and looked up to see everyone staring at me. I felt very self conscious.

After a long awkward pause Carlisle spoke. "ok I think we should move in about a week, we will not be attending school because Bella is a new born, we will be staying at Isle Esme for a little while Bella is a new born and than move so we can help her control her thirst." we all nodded and than he continued. "everyone will be attending school until we move except for Bella and Edward because everyone thinks they are dead. You four," he said facing Alice, Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie "will have to make yourselves look miserable without Edward, Alice since Edward won't be there you will have to be extra careful with watching everyone to make sure they don't get suspicious." Alice nodded.

"Here why don't I show you to your room." Esme offered.

"thanks," I said smiling at her.

"oh Rose and I are coming too!" Alice shouted and than she grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

Alice dragged me to a room with a white door. She opened it to reveal the most gorgeous room I have ever seen. It had light blue walls and a white rug floor. One of the walls however was all glass and had a nice view of the forrest. There was a huge king size bed in the middle. It had navy blue sheets and a navy blue comforter. There were nice pillows on it in light blue, navy blue, sapphire blue, and white. On the wall to the right of my bed there was a huge book shelf with all of my favorite books on it. On that same wall was a huge stereo and a bunch of CDs. On the wall my bed was facing there was a huge plasma screen television. To the left of my bed against the wall there was a desk. It was a huge glass desk with an imac on it. There was an ipod touch and an ihome on it too. To the right of my mac desktop but still on the desk was a white macbook pro so I could go on the computer in any room. There was also a picture of Charlie, Renee and I when I was a baby. Next to that was a picture of Renee and I from about a week ago now, it was the day I moved. Next to that was a picture of Charlie and I from when I first arrived. Those pictures brought some emotions to me and I smiled looking at them. Now I will always remember them. I was amazed that this was my room. It wasn't possible. I have never had a room so nice and to get one from a family I didn't know was just... I don't know how to describe it.

"so..." Alice said. I than realized I haven't said anything.

"it's perfect," I said beaming at all of them. "but you really didn't have to spend this much on me." I said feeling guilty that they spent so much on me.

"nonsense Bella you are part of the family now." Esme said as she gave me a small hug.

"oh and you haven't even seen the best part, your closet." Alice said while she ran to my closet. She was at my closet before I could even think what she said and she opened it to reveal tons of clothes. My closet was huge. She pulled out an outfit and said "here change into this," than her and Esme left. Rosalie was about to leave when I asked her a question.

"is she always this controlling over clothes?" she laughed.

"oh she's much worse, she picks out everyones clothes and her shopping trips are torture, to the guys at least. I like them because well I love to shop but I have a feeling you don't" I nodded. "well on the plus side Edward now has someone's bags to carry." with that she walked out of the room letting me change.

I quickly changed. I was wearing a Sapphire blue long sleeve v neck shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. I normally wouldn't wear these kinds of clothes but I had a nice body now and I was afraid to go against Alice. I looked out the window to see that it was beginning to get light outside which meant the others would be heading to school in a couple of hours. I walked down the stairs to find seven vampires staring at me.

"oh Bella you look so adorable in that outfit I just knew it would be perfect for you." Alice gushed. I had the urge to blush but thankfully didn't. "I need a guys opinion, Edward how do you think she looks?" Alice asked with an innocent look on her face. A little to innocent. That evil pixie. I can't believe she just asked Edward that I mean I'm sure he thinks I look plain, or maybe even ugly. Can you say awkward turtle!?

"um you look lovely Bella." Edward said looking down at the ground as he spoke. I'm pretty sure if he was human he would be bright red.

"thanks," I mumbled.

The rest of the family looked at Edward and I with knowing looks. Suddenly Edward looked at them all and than looked at me with a thoughtful and...longing expression? Weird.

"I have to be heading off to the hospital," Carlisle said. "I need to tell them that I will be resigning because it is to hard being around here with the death of Edward and I will be moving in a week." we all nodded in acknowledgment. He walked over to Esme and kissed her on the cheek and than smiled at everyone else and left. Aw they were so cute. I longed to have a soulmate like everyone else in this family did. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet, and Carlisle and Esme, they were all perfect for each other and so in love. The only ones without a mate were Edward and I. Well at least I wasn't the only one without a mate. That must have been so hard for Edward to live with three perfect couples all by himself.

"whoa Bella what's with all of the emotions, you are feeling, joy, pain, hope, longing." everyone looked at me now.

I ducked my head looking at the ground. "no I was just think about how cute of a couple you all are and how I want that for myself and I was hoping it could happen one day. Also I felt bad thinking maybe it never would and how hard it was to see 3 amazingly perfect couples when I had nobody. Than I felt bad for Edward having to be around you guys and not having someone he loves..." I trailed off mumbling at the end softly yet knowing they could all hear me.

"not for long," Alice mumbled earning a glare from Edward.

I looked at her confused, "what do you mean?" I asked cocking my head to one side.

"nothing, oh look time to go to school," Alice said happily. She gave me a hug and than ran out the door. Emmet and Rose gave me a hug while Jasper waved and they all left.

"that was weird." I mumbled mostly to myself.

"wow Rose is warming up to you, she normally hates people she first meets, you should feel honored." Edward said while smiling at me. My breath hitched. Edward was honestly the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen and he had quite an effect on me.

"well I'm flattered she's warming up to me so fast." I said taking a seat on the living room couch next to him. We were sitting so close that I could almost feel the warmth of him radiating towards me. Although he was extremely cold since I was just as cold he felt warm to me, like a human would feel back when I was one myself. I sighed.

"what are you thinking?" he asked.

"just about the human days." I replied shrugging.

A pained expression came on his face. "I- I'm sorry." he stuttered looking down.

Seeing him stutter and seeing him in pain broke my already dead heart. I had no idea where the sudden confidence came but I grabbed his face in between my hands and forced him to look at me. "Edward I'm not going to say it again, I don't blame you. If you say sorry again I will personally rip your head off." he shuttered at that causing me to smile. "now that that's taken care of what do you want to do?" I asked.

I saw an evil glint in his eyes and I instantly regretted the question I just asked.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: so what did you all think of the chapter. You can tell me in a nice review. Ok so as of now I have no idea what the evil glint in his eye was for because I have no idea what it is he wants to do. That means if you have any ideas as to what he wants to do that led to the evil glint let me know because I can't update until I have an idea and as of now I have nothing. I didn't get as many reviews as I was hoping for last time so maybe this time that will change *wink* *wink* ;) I accept anonymous reviews so there is no excuse. Ok so anyway on that note REVIEW and PLEASE give me ideas!!!!!**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What had I gotten myself into? Edward told me more about his family and decided that we should have some fun with Emmet. Now here I am sitting in the living room with Edward watching Sonny with a Chance much to Edward's annoyance.

It was th episode where Tani's ex boyfriend asks Sonny on a date. We were pretty much at the ending where Chad runs out and he goes peace out suckers and than he makes this really weird noise.

It kind of sounds like blah and he cocks his head to the side and runs out.

I started to crack up. This part always got to me. How he says it is just so funny.

I hit the rewind button and watched it again. I kept re watching it.

"oh my god will this torment never end!?" Edward screamed throwing his hands up in the air for dramatic effect. I just laughed at him.

"this is a great show Edward shut up." I said.

He pouted and he looked so cute doing it. I just wanted to kiss that pout off his face. Get a hold of yourself Bella!

I took a few deep breaths and turned back to the television set.

I heard a car coming up the drive way. Oh no it was time. The door opened and everyone came in including Carlisle.

They were all coming back from school... the place I should be but everyone thinks that I am dead. _Sigh._ I know I'm crazy for not being upset that everyone thinks I'm dead but I really didn't have anything to miss except for Charlie and Renee and now I have Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jasper, and Edward. _Sigh Edward!_

"what are you doing home so early dear?" Esme asked. Snapping me out of my thoughts. Wow I totally forgot that she was here.

"well I told them about me taking another job and they told me I could leave early today to help you guys pack because it wasn't busy." he said giving Esme a kiss on the cheek.

"what you guys watching?" Emmet asked plopping down on the couch next to me.

"Sonny with a Chance," I replied smiling.

"ohhhh what episode?" Alice asked sitting on the ground.

"the date with Tani's ex one." I said simply re winding it again so it was at the part.

"oh my god I love this one and this is the best part... he makes the weirdest noise."

"I know it's like blah."

"totally it cracks me up every time."

I was about to speak but Edward spoke before I could.

"can we please watch something else... Bella has replayed this scene at least 50 times, and that's an understatement." he whined sounding adorable again.

"fine." I muttered as I turned off the television.

"hey Emmet Bella has a little proposition for you," Edward said smiling.

"ok let me hear it little sis," Emmet said suddenly getting very excited.

I took a huge unneeded breath. "you me arm wrestling," I said simply.

He laughed his booming laugh, "are you kidding, deal." he said while flexing his muscles. "I love winning challenges." he said as if it was obvious he would win.

"let's make this more interesting," suggested Edward.

What was he doing this was not part of the plan. I glared at him but he just gave me a small devious smile.

"ok what were you thinking?" Emmet asked raising an eyebrow while showing a small smile. "nothing too bad I couldn't do that to the new member if our family." he said while giving me a wink.

Edward suddenly grew a smirk. I didn't like that look, it was the same look that he wore when he made this stupid bet in the first place and came up with this idea.

"how about who ever wins gets to come up with a dare for the loser and the loser has to do it no matter what." Edward said. We both nodded in agreement. Emmet had a huge grin on his face while I was scared beyond belief. What if I lose and I have to do something completely embarrassing? What if I have to run around naked... or eat human food... or tell Edward that I find him very attractive and sexy!

Ok I need to win this no matter what.

"deal!" Emmet said sticking his hand out for me to shake.

I grabbed it and we shook hands. "deal."

"yay oh this is going to be so much fun I can't wait!" Alice chirped.

"when are we going to do it?" I asked. I was scared. This could either be amazing for me or the worst mistake of m life.

"how about now," Edward suggested with a shrug.

"perfect." Emmet said smiling.

Alice cleared the room and moved the coffee wooden table into the center of the room. She organized the seats so that everyone would be sitting around us in a circle.

Emmet sat down on one side of the table and I sat on the other. He put his elbow on the table and I mimicked his movement so that our hands were interlocked and ready for battle.

"ok I want a clean game," Alice started.

"what are you doing?" Rose asked.

"I've always wanted to do that." she said simply while shrugging.

We all rolled our eyes.

"any way, here are the rules, one hand only in order to win you must make your opponents hand hit the table before you own hand does, you can only make their hand hit the table with your strength. As for anything else anything is fair, oh I almost forgot... and as for the dares. They can be whatever you want them to be... no dare is too bad."

_gulp! No dare is too bad!_

"ready?" she asked Emmet.

His smile grew as he shouted, "hell yeah!"

"ready?" she asked as she turned to me.

I couldn't speak so I simply just nodded in return.

"don't worry Bella you can do this." I heard Edward whisper to me.

"GO!" Alice shouted and the game had begun.

I felt Emmet trying to push my arm down to the tale but my arm didn't budge.

I smiled, maybe this would be better than I thought.

I didn't even try for a little bit. It was fun to see him struggle.

He was pushing my hand as hard as he could and it was funny to see how the strongest vampire in the world couldn't beat me in arm wrestling while I was a new born.

You got this Bella. It's in the bag. I kept chanting in my head. Ohh look at that boy struggle. I could tell he was starting to get mad by the fact that he couldn't beat me.

Eventually I got bored so I decided to put him out of his misery. I pushed his arm against the table not even needing to use my full strength.

I heard cheering and I turned around and bowed.

"thank you thank you very much!" I said while bowing.

"stupid strong new born." I could hear Emmet mumble.

"now for your dare," I said while pondering what to do.

"oh please I can handle anything." he said confidentially.

I thought for a minute. It had to be perfect. It had to be amazing, incredible, something embarrassing. Something we all will remember. That's when the most amazingly evil idea popped into my head.

My face turned into a smiled and Emmet suddenly tensed.

"Emmet Cullen I dare you..."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: short chapter I know but what do you think??? was it good or bad? Is there anything I can do to improve my writing or the story??? evil cliffy I know but the truth is I have know idea what I am going to make the dare so if you want another chapter you will need to give me ideas!!! I'm disappointed with how many reviews I have gotten so far. It seems like nobody likes this story and if nobody likes it that what is the point of continuing!?!? if you do want me to continue this story I need ideas for the dare because if I don't get ideas I can't write the next chapter and than I can't continue the story and I really want to. So even if you just put a smiley or just write a word... you could randomly type letters for all I care just please review. It would mean the world to me. If you are a writer on this website you know what it is like to get reviews and how happy it makes you and how disappointed and depressed you are if you don't get any. If anybody has any ideas for any part of the story let me know. I love hearing from all of you. I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry but I have been busy lately. You see for almost everybody school just ended well guess what... I still have two weeks. Yeah it sucks I know but it's true, and all my finals and stuff are coming up so I need to study. Thanks again for reading this now all you have to do is press the button and review. Thanks lovies :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Come on Emmett!" Edward yelled up the stairs to Emmett.

"You have to come down eventually!" I said making Emmett grown where he was in the room Rosalie and he shared.

"Bella I never thought you would be so cruel! You look so innocent." Emmett said walking down the stairs.

I lost it right than and burst out laughing. I could hear everyone laughing along with me as Emmett pouted. I saw a flash and knew Alice was taking a picture for blackmail and for whenever someone needed a good laugh.

Emmett stood before us in a slutty made costume complete with fishnet stockings, a shot black dress with a white apron thing in the front, a little white hat thing, a duster, and black high heels.

It was hard to think of a good dare but in the end I decided on having a personal maid, which meant a personal maid costume.

For the next week until we went to Isle Esme Emmett would be my maid. I have no idea what I would make him do. But I knew where to start.

"Dust the whole house!" I ordered when I was done with my laughing fit although some giggles did escape.

"But Esme _just_ dusted!" he whined.

"Don't back sass me slave!" I ordered and everyone looked at me incredulously until I burst out laughing and everyone joined while Emmett started to dust.

* * * * * * * *

A whole week had passed and I was getting along great with the Cullen's. Today was the day we were moving and we were all packed and getting ready to head out.

Emmett ran down in normal clothes for the first time since he lost the dare. He was ecstatic about wearing jeans and a t-shirt again and burned the costume as soon as he was out of it.

We finished packing all of the luggage in the car (there was a lot of suitcases thanks to Alice, she is a shopping maniac) and we were about to step out when there was an awful stench.

We all seemed to smell it at the same time because everyone tensed up and looked towards the door. They all ran out so they were standing on the porch and I followed them standing in between Edward and Emmett when suddenly two giant wolves appeared out of the forrest behind a native american boy who looked to be around nineteen or twenty wearing only shorts. **(A/N: remember Jacob, Embry, Quill, Seth, and Leah aren't wolves until new moon and eclipse so they aren't here. Also Jacob and Bella aren't friends yet so he wouldn't be freaking out wanting to kill the Cullen's... he doesn't believe in the legends at this point.)** The boy stepped forward glaring at all of us.

"You have broken the treaty." he said calmly but you could tell he was furious. He was looking at me the whole time he spoke and I suddenly felt a strange uneasiness around him. "You have bitten a human." now I understood why he was staring at me. Ah they must be the wolves we have the treaty with that Carlisle was telling me about.

Not being able to stop myself I spoke up trying to protect my new family. "They didn't hurt anyone." I snarled at this man who thought he had the right to come here and threaten my family.

I could tell the Cullen's were shocked by my statement but didn't take their eyes off the man and the wolves around him.

His eyes narrowed on me as he answered.

"They killed you, murdered you." he said with disgust moving his eyes to Edward and than back to me.

I could feel Edward flinch beside me at the words. I felt a sudden need to protect and comfort Edward. I took a step so I was in front of him slightly and spoke again.

"I'm still here talking and breathing am I not?" I asked.

His eyes narrowed further.

"not like you need to be. You're the living dead." he pointed out.

I smirked at him, "yeah the _living _dead as in living." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

He shook his head at me. "You don't have a heart beat." he stated smugly.

"neither do plants yet they are living." I said raising my eye brows with a smug smile on my face. I heard Emmett choke on a laugh behind me as he whispered classic.

Now he was full on glaring at me and he looked furious. "it does not matter! The treaty is broken." he said and the wolves behind him growled for emphasis.

I rolled my eyes. "and what are you going to do about it?" I asked pointing out there obvious lack of numbers compared to us.

He looked like he was about to explode so Carlisle stepped forward before anything too rash happened.

"Sam we are aware of what has happened and how it goes against the treaty but you do not understand the predicament. Bella was Edward's singer meaning the one blood that calls to him more than others. The fact he didn't kill her is a miracle."

"he did kill her." Sam argued but Carlisle ignored him and continued.

"It is one person he hurt and it was because he was taken over by his true nature for one moment and he regrets it very deeply every second. If I'm not mistaken you understand what he is going through and you two aren't so different at all." Carlisle said and I saw Sam's face soften for a second.

"Do not compare this it is not the same!" Sam shouted clenching his fists at his side. I immediately tensed getting ready for an attack.

"Of course not but I was hoping you could understand." Carlisle said calmly in a soothing voice.

The wolf boy seemed to be fighting with himself as he stared from me to Edward to Carlisle and back again.

"Are you leaving?" he finally asked.

"Yes in fact we are." Carlisle answered with a nod of head in the direction of the cars all piled in the driveway.

Sam nodded and than thought for a minute. He seemed to be coming to a conclusion as he said "fine you may leave and the treaty will still be intact, but if you break it again it will be war." he concluded.

Carlisle nodded and the wolves backed away into the forest and began to run home. Sam started to follow them but when he got to the forest edge he turned back to look at me.

"You were wrong by the way." he said. I must have looked confused because after a minute he continued. "They have hurt people by taking you away." he said and I stared at him blankly. "If you don't believe me you can go and see your father or mother." he said and my eyes widened as his words sunk in. With that he turned into the forest and disappeared.

* * * * * * * *

It has been a year since then and we were now getting ready to leave Isle Esme. It took most newborns years to be able to control their thirst but since I had always had a strange dislike for the scent of human blood it seemed to be repulsive to me and I liked animal blood much better, something everyone (mostly Jasper) found strange and unbelievable. We were getting ready to move back into civilization. It would be the first time I tried school and I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited.

I was climbing into Edward's volvo getting ready for the ride. We were taking the volvo, Emmett and Rose the Jeep and Carlisle and Esme the mercedes. Alice had gotten a yellow Porsche to keep her busy while we were on the island so her and Jasper took that.

Edward what to say about him. Well we had gotten really close through the year. He was the best friend I never had and always wanted. During the nights when everyone was with their significant other we would hang out, talk, read, listen to music, anything really. It was easy to get along with him.

It was weird thought because well I couldn't deny that he was unbelievably gorgeous and I had a small attraction to him.

I have never even had a crush on a boy before so these feelings were strange, new, and confusing. I'm sure Jasper got annoyed easily with me but I couldn't help it. I was just so confused.

Not only that but it was obvious he only had friendly feelings towards me. The feelings best friends who have known each other their whole lives would have.

Or the feelings a brother and sister would share.

While I didn't know my feelings making it awkward at some moments.

But sitting just the two of us in the car now I didn't feel awkwardness. Instead I felt like I belonged here, comfortable and just all around... right.

We would be going to high school now as juniors along with Alice while Rose, Emmett and Jasper played as seniors. The story was that Alice, Edward and Emmett were adopted kids of Esme and Carlisle who couldn't have children. Rosalie and Jasper were Carlisle's sister's children. She had died in a car accident while Rose and Jasper were eight and Carlisle took custody of the kids. I was the next door neighbor and best friend since pre-school. My mother died during child birth so I never knew her. My dad and I were never really close but he dies over the summer of cancer. Esme and Carlisle being my god mother and god father took me in. Since the memories were so hard with my house being next door we decided to move to get a fresh start. We picked Alaska because we Esme's sister is living there. (there is another coven there that I have yet me meet but were apparently like family. Tanya the leader of the coven and one of the 'daughters' attending high school with us has a thing for Edward I have been told so this is sure to be awkward.)

Everyone has warned me about how with my new vampire looks I would have a lot of admirers, hormonal teenage boys and get a lot of attention. I hated being in the spot light but I knew I would have to deal with it being a beautiful vampire.

I sighed and looked over to Edward and smiled as he smiled back.

High school here we come.

* * *

**A/N: please no one kill me I am SOOOO sorry! If anyone is actually still reading this story thank you for sticking by me! It has been so long since an update but I had no idea what to do for a dare or the rest of the story and than suddenly inspiration hit me. I know how this story is going to go and I am sorry for moving it along so fast thins chapter but next chapter it will get to the plot. I know this chapter sucks and not a lot happened but it will pick up and get better next chapter, promise! I am sorry for not having Edward and Bella together but they are both stubborn and new to these feelings. Plus I have plans for them, that you will figure out next chapter!!! I no I have no right to ask but PLEASE REAVIEW! It will make me write faster! BUT on friday I am going to Aruba until the 20th so I will not be able to update until I come back, I am excited for the next chapter though so I will get it up soon after that. Sorry for all the mistakes but if you notice by now I just put my chapters up right after I write them so that you all can read them right away so that's why my grammar and spelling always suck lol! Please review! Thanks lovies :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The drive to Alaska was long but only took around a day with the Cullen family driving. The only word I could use to describe it was maniac. I mean come on people! I was the chief of police's daughter... or was anyway. I let out a sigh. It always hurt to think of my parents but I had kept tabs on them when I left. Charlie was miserable but eventually moved on and is even dating again. Renee was heart broken but he and Phil are moving on and trying to live life to the fullest now.

We were officially in Alaska now and I was nervous. We pulled up to a gorgeous white mansion which would be our home.

Everyone rushed out of their cars and ran inside claiming rooms. The first floor held the kitchen, dinning room, living room, den (with gaming system the boys brought and huge television set) and pretty much everything to make us look human. The second floor held four bedroom. Carlisle and Esme claimed the first one which was a very light blue color which was a replica of the one in Forks. Alice and Jasper had the one to across the hall from them and Emmett and Rose shared the one next to them. All the rooms looked exactly the same.

There was one room left but Edward and I climbed the stairs up to the third floor. Here there were four room as well. Edward and I took the rooms next to each other that were decorated accordingly of course. They also had connecting doors so I guess we could talk at night without having to go through the hassle of walking out of my room to move two feet and that go into another.

Everyone got settled and we were on our way to see the Denali coven (those are the other vamps who live in Alaska, the good friends of the Cullen's). I was really nervous. I mean they were like family, what if they didn't like me!

Edward looked at me next to him in the car. Everyone else was in the jeep.

"Relax Bella, there is nothing to be nervous about, they will absolutely adore you."

I smiled at his kind words and just nodded because I couldn't find my voice.

When we arrived to the house I slowly got out of the car. I suddenly felt calm wash over me and smiled at Jasper to try and show my gratitude. He answered with a small smile and a chuckle. Carlisle went up to the door to knock when it was suddenly thrown open.

Before I even knew what was happening someone dashed passed everyone and was on top of Edward hugging them.

"Oh Edward I missed you so much!" the voice squealed as Edward lightly hugged the girl back and than removed her arms from around him.

"Tanya, it seems like forever." he said although it sounded like he didn't think it was long enough.

She got off of him and smiled seductively at him before turning to everyone else. "Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Rose!" she said hugging them all well except Rosalie who just glared at her. It was nice to know that Rose warmed up to me so nicely yet still obviously despised this girl, one she had known for a long time, at least longer than me.

I also realized that none of them hugged her back with much enthusiasm, even Esme which was strange on it's own.

I took a closer look at her and realized she was gorgeous. Long strawberry blond hair that fell in perfect ringlets down her back. She had gold eyes, obviously and a killer body, but than again we all did. She was exceptionally gorgeous even for a vampire. I would probably think she was the most gorgeous thing I ever laid eyes on, but I had already laid eyes on Rosalie and Edward. She paled in comparison to them.

"You must be Bella!" she said coming over to me and giving me a small hug. I was shocked but managed a small smile when she pulled back.

"um, yes, I mean hi! You must be Tanya right?" I asked completely guessing but as she was out first I figured she was the leader.

"Yes I am! Wow I'm surprised you knew it was me! Did Edward here describe me for you?!" she asked smiling slyly at Edward. I almost gagged but I would be lying if I said I wasn't amused and didn't find it funny how even after all of the years she has known him she couldn't take a hint.

"Um, they all did?" I said like a question not really knowing what to say. Apparently it was the right thing because her eyes brightened and her smiled grew.

"Well come on in! Meet the rest of the family." she walked in and started to introduce me to everyone.

"These are my sisters Kate and Irina, and that is Carmen and Eleazar, they are mates." I smiled at all of them and said a quick hi.

Kate ran up to me and hugged me.

"Kate no!" Irina screamed but it was too late she was hugging me. Suddenly Kate jumped back and looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Wait your not hurt." she said confused.

I had no idea what was going on. Why was she flipping out because she touched me.

I turned and saw everyone of the Denali coven staring at me in open shock.

"Bella has a mental shield." Carlisle explained. "Kate can make you think you are being shocked so it can mentally hurt you and she can get away. All she has to do is touch someone." he said speaking to me. "It doesn't effect Bella because of her shield, also Edward can't read her mind. She can stretch it and has been practicing it for a year now so it can be stretched about a mile and hold it for as long as she wishes." Carlisle said and I smiled. Practicing my shield was fun and it was even more fun to mess with Edward. "She can also take her shield away so every power would be able to work on her." Edward loved that part of my power. He absolutely loved to hear my inner thoughts but I only did that while training. I don't do it anymore unless I want to speak privately to him. Although it doesn't really work because everyone can tell when I do it considering. His eyes light up, he gets a giant grin on his face and Jasper reflects his happiness to everyone else.

"Thank god! I got so scared I hurt you for a minute." Kate said happily. While the other members of their coven looked on curiously.

"Ok well school starts in a half an hour so I think you guys should get going. Don't want to be late on you first day." Carlisle said standing up and chuckling. We all smiled said our goodbyes and went back to the house to get our school stuff.

~E~B~E~B~E~B~E~B~

We all decided to go in Emmett's jeep. When we arrived everyone stopped and openly stared at us. It reminded me of last year when I first started Forks high. It was annoying. God people are so rude and inconsiderate.

I took a deep breath to prepare myself.

"Don't worry about it Bella, you'll do great!" Jasper said while calming me down. I thanked him and got out of the truck to head to school.

Finally lunch came and I couldn't be more thrilled. The whole day was spent dodging annoying over friendly boys and envious girls. I had at least one of the Cullen's or one of the Denali's in everyone of my classes.

I liked having the Cullen's in them more though because the Denali girls just sat there and flirted with all of the guys so they didn't exactly leave me alone considering I was right next to them.

I bought some gross lunch food that I would find repulsive even if I was human and sat down at the table that my friends were already at.

Jasper chuckled when I sat down although the sound was slightly strained. Probably from all the emotions going around and the scent. To me it was disgusting, to them it was tempting. "How's the first day going so far Bella?" he asked. He was sitting next to Alice with his arm around her showing everyone she was his and Emmett was doing to same with Rose. Edward sat next to her with me on his other side and the three sisters in between Jasper and myself.

"Good so far." I said and than added, "You guys were so right about the annoying hormonal boys though." I said that part a little bitterly.

Everyone laughed at that while Tanya said, "Enjoy it honey!" Rose glared at that.

I found out why Rose hates Tanya so much. It's because and I quote, 'she thinks she's Gods gift for all men! Please she is not even that attractive!' I thought it was hilarious and totally Rose. Of coarse she hates someone who thinks they are prettier than her!

I grimaced, "I'd rather not." I said while picking at my food and making it look like I was taking a bite of the pasta. At least I think it's pasta.

Just than I felt Edward stiffen next to me. I looked up at him with furrowed brows and than saw the approaching man.

"Hello I'm josh." he said stopping right in front of me. He had brown hair that was a little long, it was in a kind of Justin Bieber style. He had shockingly blue eyes that was the color of the clear blue water in Alaska. He was pretty well built and very attractive for a human. Too bad I was not interested.

"Bella." I said in a board tone. Edward relaxed slightly at that.

He didn't let that deter him though. "I was wondering of you would like to go out tonight."

"It's monday." I said like he was stupid.

"Ok friday than." he said still smiling.

"I can't." I said but his smiled only faltered a little.

"Some other time than." he said and before I could answer with a don't hold your breath he was gone.

The three sisters were staring at me with bulging eyes. "I can't not believe you said no to Josh!" Kate said.

"Yeah I mean he is the hottest human male this place has." said Irina.

"And he is a pretty good time too." Tanya said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Thanks but i'll pass." the bell rang after that and I hurried to get out of my seat. Edward followed me considering we had next period bio together, ironically enough. And just like last year we were lab partners.

We sat down and were talking when a small group of girls and a small group of boys, and by small groups I mean the whole class, came up to our table the girls on Edward's side and the boys on mine. They all started asking for dates. I mean how desperate could you be asking while ten other are asking as well. I was annoyed to realize Josh was one of the boys asking me.

Edward and I tried to decline softly but I couldn't help it. I was completely loosing it.

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" I screamed out and everyone quieted down. Even the girls by Edward's side.

"Who?" asked Josh. God I hated that kid already.

Not knowing what to say I said the first name that came to my mind. "EDWARD!" I screamed and it was completely silent. I slowly turned to see Edward staring at me with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open. Oh this is going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N: ok late update I know but I got it out! Anyway is anyone still reading this? And if you are how was it!? I know it kind of sucked but I just needed away to get to the ending that I had. Trust me the story line will pick up from here.**

*** * IMPORTANT * * I made a twitter where you can go to see when I am writing what story and when I will update. You can also yell at me to write on it and after I update a new chapter I will ask what story I should update next and you can request a story so that I update faster! FOLLOW ME!!! at xotwilightoxluv**

**please review!!! thankss :)**

**-twilgiht-saga-lover95**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Everyone just continued to stare at us. I felt the seconds going by but no one moved or said anything. Edward was staring at me just like everyone else and I was starting to feel a little paranoid.

"Seriously can you all go back to your seats and leave me and my _boyfriend_ alone!" I said stressing the word boyfriend.

Everyone seemed to come back to earth and left out lab table. Well all except for Josh and some girl with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi! I'm Amber." she purred at Edward.

"Honey I just said he was my man. Back off." Oh come on! I mean I just said he was my boyfriend and she hits on him in front of me!

"Maybe we could go out on friday." she said ignoring me completely.

"Um I have plans with my girlfriend." Edward said politely and wrapped his arm around my waist. Our seats were about a foot apart so I quickly scooted my seat over so that they were touching.

I openly glared at her and her eyes widened in fear.

"Maybe another time than." she said and stumbled back to her seat. The seat beside her was empty and that's when I realized Josh was still standing beside me.

"What!" I snapped at him as I turned around to glare at him.

He shook his head slightly and gave me a dazzling smile, I'm sure if I was human I would be putty in his hands. But I'm not and I was still just as rock solid as always.

"Mr. Banner is always late. Maybe we could..." he trailed off suggestively with a smirk and he wiggled his eyes brows.

Ha! As if! Gag.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're implying." I said smiling at him innocently.

"And if you're implying something about my girlfriend I suggest you leave right now." Edward spoke up for the first time. He growled the last two words and they rang throughout the class room. I noticed it had been silent this whole time and that everyone was openly staring at us.

"You can run along now," I said to Josh. Than I turned to the rest of the class. "and you all can stop staring."

The teacher chose that moment to walk in and everyone hurriedly turned to the front of the class while Josh begrudgingly went back to his seat next to Amber, both of them sending us glares.

"Bella-" Edward started to say too low for the humans to hear but I cut him off.

"Later."

The rest of the class dragged on and than I had gym. Luckily that class was with all the Cullen's and all the Denali's. This was good for obvious reasons of being with my family and because most boys payed attention to Tanya, Kate, and Irina especially now that everyone heard Edward and I are a 'thing'.

When the final bell rang we got dressed and quickly drove home.

When we got home Carlisle and Esme were both already there and sitting in the living room.

"Kids how was your first day!" Esme asked giving us all a hug.

"Fine." everyone said unison.

"Bella?" she asked me.

I tried to think of a word to sum it up and glanced quickly at Edward who hadn't said anything since biology.

"Um, interesting."

"Fine?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"Her control was perfect." Edward said shocking me that he spoke.

Carlisle gave me a guilty smile. "Sorry just wanted to make sure. I didn't think-"

I cut him off with a wave of my hand. "Don't worry about it. I understand completely." I said honestly.

"So why was it... interesting?" Esme asked, always the mother.

"Nothing bad, it's just-"

"YOU BITCH!" I was interrupted by a door slamming and I felt something connect with my cheek making a sound that resembled thunder.

"Excuse me?" I said while looking at a furious Tanya with both her sisters by her side trying to hold her back.

"You SLUT! How could you steal my boyfriend!" She was furiously trying to get out of her sisters grip.

"Whoa I didn't steal anybody's boyfriend." I said.

"EDWARD IS MINE!" she screeched. Ok she was livid now.

The door opened abruptly and Carmen and Eleazar stood in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Carmen asked abruptly when she saw Kate and Irina holding on to Tanya while she tried to lunge at me.

"She stole Edward from me!"

"Ok firstly Edward was never yours. Secondly he isn't an item I can't steal him. And lastly we aren't really dating!" I said and Tanya instantly calmed down. I saw Esme and the rest of the Cullen's frown while Edward's face became a blank mask.

"What do you mean you aren't _really_ dating?" She asked skeptically.

"I mean boys kept bugging me and girls kept bugging Edward so I made a rash decision and kind of screamed at the whole class telling them to back off and than Edward and I were dating." Everyone stared at me and Kate and Irina let go of Tanya.

"So you guys aren't dating?" Esme asked with a hint of a frown. What is that about!

"NO! We are pretending to date at school so people leave us alone." I said while rolling my eyes. Didn't I just say that.

"Sorry I freaked out on you baby." Tanya said to Edward while running her hand down his chest. For some reason it really bothered me.

Edward shook her off though much to my relief which was shocking as well.

"Tanya Bella might not be my girlfriend but neither are you and you never will be." Edward said and than dashed up to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" Irina said.

"He didn't mean that." Tanya tried to reassure herself.

"And that's out cue to leave." kate said and ushered her sisters out of the house. 'Sorry' she mouthed to me. I smiled slightly at her, I was worried about why Edward freaked out like that.

"We are so sorry." Carmen said and her and Eleazar left as well.

Esme closed the door and than turned to all of us with narrowed eyes.

"What's going on?" she said with her hands on her hips. "Can someone please give me the whole story preferably Bella." she said raising her eyebrow at me.

I told the whole story to all the Cullen's, when I was done I glanced at the stairs.

"I think I should go check on Edward." I said starting to get up, Alice stopped me though by standing up as well.

"I'll check on him, in the meantime I think you should hunt. It was your first day around so many humans." she said smiling at me.

I looked at her with narrowed eyes and than sighed. "Alright, anyone want to come?" I asked and everyone stood up as if there was a reason they should all leave the house.

"We could all use a hunt, it is the first time we have all been around so many humans in a year." Carlisle said, voice of reason as always.

Everyone filed out of the house and we took off running into the woods.

I just hoped Alice could find out what was bugging Edward and help him deal with it. If she didn't it would be a very lonely night by myself.

And even worse I could lose my best friend.

Something inside of me was telling me that that wasn't the only reasons why I wanted him to be ok, that it was something more. But I just ignored that feeling and decided it was because I cared more about him than anyone else, he is my best friend. With that last thought I pounced on a mountain lion... Edward's favorite.

**EPOV**

"Tanya Bella might not be my girlfriend but neither are you and you never will be." I said and sprinted to my room.

When Bella had declared to the whole biology class we were a couple I was beyond shocked but even more than that, I was thrilled. Ecstatic.

Ever since I had turned Bella I knew she was the one for me. Vampires don't change unless they fall in love because than the changes were very noticeable.

I changed once Bella joined our lives, I changed for the better and I realized it and so did my family.

Of coarse they were all beyond happy for me. I had found my mate and I couldn't be happier! Well I could be if she felt the same way.

When Bella told me I wasn't a monster for the first time in my vampire existence I believed it. If this beautiful creature didn't think I was than I obviously wasn't. I hated myself for killing her but when she told me I gave her a new chance at life I was happy for the first time in my life. She could have a new life... with me.

But than we only became friends and I know she doesn't want more and how can I blame her for that? She is like a goddess while I am a mere mortal lucky enough to be able to take a glimpse.

I sighed. Life with Bella is amazing but I still wanted more.

So when she told the whole class we were dating I would be crying with joy if it were possible. I was about to tell her I loved her when she stopped me and said later. That's when I realized it was an excuse to avoid everyone and in truth I knew it all along but I was so caught up in her spell I didn't realize.

When she started telling my whole family along with the Denali's it wasn't real I could feel myself slowly breaking down and I didn't want everyone to see.

So when Tanya touched me and called me baby I flipped. She shouldn't dare touch me when the love of my life was right there... even though neither of them knew it yet.

So when I told her off I told her we weren't dating and we never would while I just said Bella and I weren't dating because well one can dream.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Yes I can dream it but it will never come true.

There was a light knock on my door and Alice fluttered in.

"Hey." she said sitting next to me on my bed and placing her hand on my shoulder. I had a bed in this room and Bella did too. That was my family's wishful thinking and it was also so we could lay down at night when we would talk. I rolled my eyes when I saw it.

"Hey." I responded while closing my eyes. I was raised a gentleman and gentleman always respond to a lady.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

I opened my eyes and sighed. "It's not your fault Alice." I said while sitting up.

"I know." she said and bit her bottom lip, a habit she picked up from Bella. "Just hang in there, she will realize eventually. I've seen it."

"I know you have Alice." I sighed not convinced. "the future changes." I reminded her.

"Love is not something you can change or control."

We were silent for a minute.

"Look she didn't see the changes because she wasn't a vampire before this. She doesn't know she went through the only change you can go through when you're one of us." she said.

"I know."

It was silent again.

"I love her Alice." it was the first time I had said it out loud to anyone.

She looked me straight in the eyes. "I know and she loves you too. Just give her time to realize it. Trust me she feels the same." she said and embraced me in her arms.

I hugged her back and sighed. I hope Alice was right, the question is how long would I have to wait. And if we are just friends now and have been for a year will she ever feel more? Like I said... one can dream.

* * *

**A/N: ok I am so sorry! This chapter took a real long time to come out which is why I am sad to say I cannot update this story or any of mine for a month starting tuesday. I am going on a teen tour across the country and I will have no computer :( I will have to use my itouch to try and get wifi so I can read! But give me some reviews because when I get back the story that I have the most reviews for will be the one that I update first! and when I get back I have a month before school starts so I will be able to write a lot more frequent! Anyway how was this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**

**p.s. Follow me on twitter... xotwilighoxluv**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! UPDATES MORE REGULAR FROM NOW ON! HOPEFULLY ONCE A WEEK!**

**~ Chapter 7 ~**

Now that I was finished hunting I didn't know what to do. I had been outside of the house pacing for about ten seconds, which could feel like an hour for us. I knew Edward was aware that I was outside, I mean he could smell me and well the rest of the family went inside already. Everyone was with their lover which means Edward was alone, something I knew for a fact. I just didn't know how to go about seeing him again. I knew he was hurting for some reason I didn't know and even though he was my best friend I didn't know how to make it better.

Alice had been with him for the hour we had been out hunting and I know she knows him better than anyone else in the family, except for Carlisle. We had gotten so close over the last year, so close I feel like I know him better than anyone. But I can't help but feel like there are things he doesn't share with me that he shares with everyone else and I don't know why.

I suddenly got an idea. There was one thing I could do that I know would make him happy that no one else could ever do. My face brightened up with a smile as the idea registered in my mind. This would be perfect.

I entered the house and ran to the kitchen grabbing what I needed before I and upstairs so I was right outside of Edward's room. The door was closed but I knew he was in there. I cracked his door open slightly knowing he had known I was outside before I even opened the door. I slipped the the white napkin that I had gotten from the kitchen in his door lightly waving it around.

_Truce?_ I asked opening my mind to him.

I heard his breath hitch and I stuck my head around the door still waving the known symbol of truce, my white flag.

_Truce?_ I asked again and this time I saw the glint light up his eyes as well as the smile light up his face. When he didn't answer I tried again.

_Am I forgiven?_

"There is nothing to forgive, you've done nothing wrong." He said keeping the smile in place on his face. His tone was as polite as it always is and that kind of bugged me.

I mean just an hour ago he was furious for some reason. He was hiding out in his room and what he said to Tanya was the first non gentleman like comment I have ever heard him say. How could he just pretend nothing had happened? I wouldn't be able to do it and he shouldn't have to. He should want to talk about it, we are best friends. Aren't we?

"Of course we are." He said as he got off the bed and walked over to the door where I was standing. "Bella how could you think that, you're the best friend i've ever had, ever wanted." He said as he wrapped his hand lightly around my own and pulled me to his bed with him. He sat me down next to him and wrapped his arm around my waist. I snuggled further into his side but pulled my head back so I could look at him.

"I'm sorry about today." I said and saw his eyes glint with something, hurt? Oh god I hurt him. This beautiful boy in front of me was hurt and it was my fault.

"You think I'm beautiful?" He asked cockily and I knew it was to lighten the mood, so I let it.

"See this is why I don't like letting you into my mind. I might just have to shut you out again." I said with a fake agitated sigh.

"Don't you dare." He playfully growled and then pouted as I started to shut him out again.

"Fine, but only because I need to keep my man happy. Can't have him leaving me for someone else," I saw him frown slightly so I tried to ease the tension again. "especially someone like Amber, I mean her hair is like so last season." I said mimicking Amber's voice perfectly from earlier this morning. He laughed at my imitation of her voice and smiled at me.

"I won't leave you for her if you don't leave me for Josh." And he said Josh in such a voice that I was in hysterics. He was attempting to sound buff and on anyone else it would sound ridiculous but on Edward he somehow made it sound slightly sexy but hilarious at the same time.

"I have been known to be quite sexy." He said wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

_Stupid mind reading not sexy at all vampire_

That just caused him to laugh even more and soon he had his face stuffed in my hair in an attempt to keep from laughing so loud and interrupting his family and their time together. I couldn't help but to smile and giggle along with him. His laugh is so lovely and after his episode earlier today I was happy to hear him laughing so soon and so genuinely.

"So are you ok with what I did at school?" I asked him.

"Of course, I'm used to having those reactions but understand that you aren't." He said.

"But you won't mind you know... pretending to date?"

"No all we will have to do is hold hands and do other couple like stuff." He said shrugging.

"Like?"

"Like... I walk you to class, maybe a kiss on the cheek, you know normal couple things." He shrugged again and I giggled.

"So we are cool?" I asked hopefully.

He chuckled and smiled at me, "Of course baby." He said trying to keep down a laugh at the end.

"Oh I'm baby?" I raised my eyebrows in amusement.

"Of course."

"No, to cliche and not you at all."

"What about Love?" He asked and my heart fluttered. That did sound awfully nice.

"Good and you can definitely call me that," It had always been a secret desire of mine to be called that and by the smirk on his face I knew he heard that. "But we need another one too, something more personal."

He looked in deep thought for a second, "I don't know." He admitted reluctantly with a small frown.

"That's alright love is good for now, you can think of something else later." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Alright love, your turn." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and him but smiled non the less. "Ok hmm how about Eddie." I said knowing he would say no right away.

"No." And he didn't disappoint.

"Ed."

The look he gave me told me what I already knew. Hell no.

"Ugh I can't think of anything!" I said in frustration. "I'll just wing it, call you whatever I'm feeling, i'll find something eventually."

"Sure." He laughed while rolling his eyes. It was so nice to see him laughing with me, all forgiven already.

"It really wasn't your fault." He sighed as he stopped laughing. "Tanya has always been like that and it, well it just got to me. I always make it clear that I don't share her affections but she's relentless. She just won't leave me alone." He said aggravated as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Edward."

"She doesn't get it! Vampires only change once, when they fall in love and I didn't change when I met her, I would know."

"Edward." I said a little louder but his rant still did not cease.

"My family would know and they know that she is not for me, thank god I mean I would not want her to be the person I spend the rest of my life with."

_EDWARD!_ I screamed in my head so that no one else would be disturbed, although I doubt they would be bothered at all by it. They probably wouldn't even hear it.

He stopped his rant and looked at me with wide confused eyes. He looked so cute and confused that I couldn't help but to mentally giggle a little causing him to role his eyes at me.

"You don't have to explain it to me Edward. Whatever happened with you and Tanya isn't my business." I said smiling as genuine as I could.

"Of course it is, you're my best friend Bella, my world." He smiled crookedly and kissed the top of my head.

My heart fluttered at his words and his actions. We never shied away from mentioning our friendship but he had never gone so far as to say I'm his whole world, no one has.

"But you are." He said so quietly that had I not had such super hearing I wouldn't have heard him.

"And you're mine." I said turning my head so that I was facing him again.

His hand brushed the hair from my face and pushed it behind my ear.

"Bella, you're beautiful." He said as he continued to look into my eyes. He started to lean in and I lost all thought, I could feel my shield snap back in place under the loss of concentration. His eyes were beautiful. They're the same butterscotch as the rest of the Cullen's, my own and even Tanya's eyes yet they somehow looked so different. So much deeper and softer. So much more passionate and mischievous and like I could get lost in them. There was some part of me that noticed that the last thing I said was actually happening at the moment but I couldn't dwell on it because at that moment he started to lean in.

Vanilla and honey assaulted my senses. It was all I could think, smell, and feel. It felt like we were morphing together.

Vanilla and honey mixed with strawberry and freesia. Such weird combinations that at the moment were the most intoxicating thing I had ever experienced.

His hand cupped my cheek as he leaned in closer. My eyes closed as his scent became stronger.

Vanilla and honey.

My new favorite scents in the world.

I felt like I was drunk, all lightheaded.

I forgot that Edward was supposed to be my best friend, I forgot that I had never kissed anyone before and that I had been waiting for someone special, I even forgot that Edward felt the same way. All that mattered was him and me and the fact that this moment was perfect.

His lips brushed lightly against mine, not quite touching yet making me desire for him to never stop what he was doing. I could feel him getting closer when a shrill sound broke me out from my vanilla and honey induced daze.

Both our eyes popped open and the moment was shattered by Edward's alarm. He set an alarm for thirty minutes before we needed to leave for school so that we wouldn't stay talking all night and would actually get to school.

I hadn't realized Edward and I had been talking for so long and apparently neither had he for he looked just as shocked as I as his eyes popped open as well and I pulled back.

"Um, I, um" I stuttered not knowing what to say. "I need to get ready, i'll um i'll see you at the car." I said already out of his room and in mine by the time I finished the sentence.

I quickly got undressed and hopped in the shower hoping the hot water could wash away my confusion even though I couldn't feel the hot part.

What happened?

Edward, my best friend Edward almost kissed me! His lips were almost one mine, and the scariest part is that I enjoyed it and I know that I would have kissed him back. Not only that but when we were interrupted I felt sick, and I don't know if it was because I almost kissed my best friend.

After climbing out of the shower I wrapped myself in a towel and quickly dried off. Walking downstairs was awkward. By the way everyone stopped to look at me for a second I knew they all knew what had happened.

Did they think it was weird? Were they mad we almost kissed? Mad Edward would give himself to me if not only for a second?

"Morning sweetie." Alice said breaking the silence in the room.

"Morning." I replied not daring to meet anyones eyes.

"Well I'm off to work." Carlisle said before kissing Esme lightly on the lips. "I should be home at around six thirty tonight but if anything is needed,"

"Yes we will call." Esme said finishing for him with a beam. "Have a good day honey, save some lives." She laughed and I couldn't get over how normal their exchange was. It wasn't like they were two vampires but two ordinary humans in love with the man going to his normal job.

He laughed at her and smiled, "I'll do my best." He replied before he kissed her again lightly and said goodbye to everyone else, then he was out the door.

"Ok you guys need to leave if you want to be on time." Esme said ushering us out the door.

"Who said we want to be on time." Emmett joked before Esme hushed him with a laugh.

"Have fun at school today." She said mockingly as she closed the door.

"Damn luck getting to stay home, knows we won't have any fun at school." Emmett grumbled while he hopped into the drivers seat of the jeep. When I followed after him Edward grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going?" He asked confused and almost looking hurt.

It was the first time I had looked at him since the almost kiss and he looked good. He had hunted while I was in the shower really quickly because he hadn't been able to go last night with everyone else, Alice had gone as soon as we had all gotten back. His eyes were brighter and the purple like bruises under his eyes almost gone yet I have never seen him look so tired, so lost.

I smiled at him to show that we were ok, or that I hoped we were because honestly I don't know what we are at the moment.

"Um I thought we could take one car and the jeep is the only one we can all fit into..." I said nervously noticing that Rosalie had joined Emmett up front and Alice and Jasper were all the way in the back knowing we would be sliding into the middle seats.

"Oh, um ok yeah. Ride with everyone else, alright." He muttered before opening my door for me.

"Always the gentleman." I joked but even I could hear how forced it sounded.

He smiled or well attempted to but it wasn't fooling anyone, including me.

After I climbed in he walked around the truck to his side and got in. Right when his door closed the car took off down the road. Emmett put on some music but other than that it was deadly silent.

"So whose excited for day two of school?" Jasper asked and I felt a sense of calm and easiness pass over me. Although I know it's fake I welcome it as I can tell everyone else does.

"Joy." Emmett answers with a grumble and a huge pout causing us all to chuckle at him.

"Yeah god those people are vultures, I don't know how you have done it for so long." I said honestly. I really didn't know how they did it. I was ready to smack the humans and it had only been one day.

"It's easier when you have someone to distract you and to be with." Rose said smiling at Emmett lovingly.

"Yeah poor Edward gets it the hardest, having to read all their thoughts and although he has us he never really had someone he wanted to share it with." Alice said patting Edward on the shoulder.

"Yep you're right, my own personal hell that I suffer through alone." Edward joke back and although I knew it was a joke I could tell that there was truth in his words.

"You're not alone." I said looking over at him and smiling. Words that I have spoken have never been so true before. He wasn't alone, I was here and we would get through it together.

"Not anymore." He answered smiling back. Just like that I knew we would make it through everything because although we would be fake dating and other drama would be bound to happen we would always be there for each other and we would always make it through our problems. We are best friends and we will always stick by the other one whether we are needed as friend or fake beau we would be there. I would always be there for him because I love him.

What girl doesn't love her best friend?

* * *

**A/N: ok so so so so so so soooo sorry for the REALLY long wait it's gross and it won't happen again! Constant updates from now on, at least one chapter a week! All my other stories will be updated by this weekend! If you didn't give up on me and you are still reading this you are amazing and honestly the whole reason I write this in the first place.**

**If anyone can think of any cute nicknames they can call each other that would be awesome because I can't think of any lol! And if you could think of a back story for them that would be even better because I really want them to have cute names that only they can call the other.**

**SHE SAID SHE LOVES HIM! but as a friend, it's true who doesn't love their best friend? Oh well she'll find out in time... I hope lol!**

**Anyway if you are still reading this you are awesome and you don't know how much it means to me! I know I don't deserve it but if you guys could review i'd be so grateful ESPECIALLY if you can give me ideas to the whole nickname thing! Thanks for reading :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


End file.
